


Before I leave this world

by Incubion



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5D/4SEV, 5D/4V, Blood, Blow Jobs, DOB-CON, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incubion/pseuds/Incubion
Summary: New Translator, please forgive me for any mistakes.Conditional Friends, please see the original text.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【DV】Before I leave this world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159266) by [Sharsorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharsorn/pseuds/Sharsorn). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Translator, please forgive me for any mistakes.  
Conditional Friends, please see the original text.

Devil May Cry is in the corner of this shabby little town, the neighbors come and go, most think of it as a bar that doesn't get a lot of visitors,people who know a little bit about it think it is an old-fashioned detective agency.Under the influence of time,the lack of maintenance of the building looks more and more dilapidated, it is clear that its owner has long forgotten the time, also do not care what year is this year.

But the time of stagnate occasionally also can be suffused with a ripple.As this ripple passes by, the Vermin, which were searching for food in the rubbish heap, quickly hid themselves, the busy rat-swarms under the floor scrambled into their nests, and even the young birds under the eaves ceased their hungry calls. All the visible and invisible spirits were whispering, and every voice was repeating the same words:

"HOW STRANGE! He's dreaming again!"

Demons don't dream.

But the powerful half demon doesn't just dream, he dreams of his twin brother, Vergil. His dreams of Vergil became more frequent over time, now, even a nap in the afternoon can be a nightmare.

All of a sudden, Dante was awakened by a nightmare so real that he unconsciously punched his imaginary opponent before he could open his eyes. The palm of a human hand is transformed into the talons of a demon, and the waves of energy roar through space, creating a huge hole in the wall of a magic-reinforced office.

At first, his dream was to fight Vergil.What Dante finds hard to say is this: these days, one minute they're fighting back and forth, the next they're naked, their limbs are entwined, another kind of "fighting".Sometimes his opponent was a brash 19-year-old named Vergil; sometimes it was Nelo Angelo, whose face was covered with blue veins.When each Vergil gasped and groaned beneath him, he gazed at Dante with cold blue or blood red eyes. The image of them in lust was so etched in Dante's mind that when he thought of the name Vergil recently, his Cock was the first to respond.

But this time it was different. He dreamed of V, the skinny poet with the dark hair and the tattoos.

Dante is lying on the couch, oblivious to the wall dust, holding his forehead in remembrance.The absurd dream came back to him, and all he could remember was that there was chaos, real chaos.All sorts of Vergil are arranged like fragments in a kaleidoscope into a complete story. And at the end of the nightmare, he was fighting a dark-haired youth and three monsters.

There's one thing he remembers most about this whole nightmare,it was the dark-haired young man, standing in front of the intact Spartan Mansion, under the big tree with the swing, there were falling flowers fluttering in the hair, and sparkling light shining in the water-green eyes. The volume of poetry opened in his hand, and the sound of reading flowed like a pleasant melody ——

_Never seek to tell thy love_  
_Love that never told can be_  
_For the gentle wind does move_  
_Silently,invisibly_

Dante knew it was all in his head. After all, he'd never heard the man read poetry. It was a peaceful memory compared to the other fights, but somehow it made Dante more agitated. The more he tried to forget, the more fragments of his memory floated to the surface, each one a shadow of that man —— white haired, black haired, perfect, broken, cold, smiling …

After he dreamt about the young man，Dante went back to his old house.Naturally, the ruined house could not reproduce the beauty of the dream, nor could it find the slightest trace of the man. He had asked Trish, asked Nero, asked everyone V had come into contact with, and he pieced the answer together to arrive at an unacceptable one: V is Vergil's humanity.By this time, the dark haired youth had long since vanished with Urizen's demise.

On this day, Dante finally found out that his feelings for Vergil were different. This moment has come too late. It doesn't change anything.When Vergil was alive,Dante never said that to him, but now that he's gone, the love haunts him like a ghost. In the long recollections and yearning, the bitterness and pain dissipate like clouds of smoke,but the anxiety and the indecision never end.Dante could not forget the image and voice of Vergil.

He loved the cold young man who refused to be approached; He loved Nelo Angelo who had to fight him; He loved the thin poet whose eyes were as clear as those of a boy.Dante realized in that moment:even if the person's appearance changed, even if he has left this world, you can't stop loving him. Because he's in Dante's soul ,forever.

Dante laughs at the blindness of his eyes and Heart, laughing like a madman, with tears streaming down his face. After that, he fell silent and never mentioned the man's name again.


	2. Chapter 2

The Day Dante went to hell, he had another dream about Vergil.

His older brother lay face down, his silver hair wet with sweat, scattered about his neck, covering his red ears. The blue coat lay unkempt on his waist and his sweaty back was covered with the bite marks and teeth marks left by Dante. This scene Seduces Dante. Even though he told himself it was just a dream, he couldn't help but indulge in it and make love to the one he loved. Until he turned Vergil over and tried to kiss him . In that moment, he saw a broken face.

“Vergil！”

Dante came roaring out of the nightmare with one hand over his heart. His heart was beating violently under his hands, and his face was as white and blue as a dead man's. A thought flashed through his mind: Does this mean that there will be an unexpected development in this trip to hell?

"Only you, Mundus. "Dante raised Devil Sword Dante with a poker-faced.

Mundus, the erstwhile King of Hell, shoots a ghostly green light out of his remaining eye, and his true form casts shadows that stretch and contract like living creatures, creating an atmosphere of gloom and terror.

"I'll not gonna die alone." He's screaming, "die with me, Dante! "

Mundus's frenzied final assault didn't cost Dante his life. Instead, the remnants of his power fell into Dante's hands as a red crystal. As soon as he touched it, Dante knew what it was worth -- A time-traveling magic object. But it also has rules that must be followed: 

Do not meet your past self;  
Do not stay longer than three months;  
It only can be used three times.

A flame of hope lit up in Dante's heart. Despite the harsh conditions, he still has a chance to change the past, to reverse the inevitable fate of Vergil.

No one can harness that power right away. When Dante first crossed the river of time, it is still too late.

Mother's blood is on the ground, but her hands are sticking out in Vergil's direction.

The young child is being held in the hands of a tall and strong Demon, and the disparity of strength left him no room for struggle. The Demon's scythe is thrust pitilessly into his thin chest, then thrust out of his shoulder and back, tilted upward, with blood on the blade an uncomfortable red.

The child hung on the scythe, looking from a distance like a fish caught and dehydrated. His hands clawed at the blade of his chest, his feet still kicking slightly, and he still struggled, trying to escape from the terrible weapon.

But the Demon doesn't go soft on children. In their eyes, there is no distinction between men, women and children. Humans are meat and fish on a plate. If this little fish struggles violently, just stab it again.

The weapon that belonged to Vergil is thrust into its owner's body, slowly, bit by bit, cutting through the warm skin, slicing through the ribs, deep into the flesh.

Even the most tenacious child can not resist the torment of pain like this. A shrill, unimaginable scream pierced the still air. Although his demon blood prevented him from dying as instantly as his human mother, but it only lasted his life a moment. The little boy's chest had been ripped open by a huge wound, which showed the slight quiver of internal organs, and the gushing blood that had turned him into a bloody man, with strands of hair glued by blood and sweat to his pale face. His voice faded, like the last whinnying of a dying kitten, and his consciousness began to blur, only his body writhing instinctively, trying to leave behind the last vestige of a struggle.

It was not until this moment that Dante entered this bloody time stream.

A shadow passed by, and the demons that were wreaking havoc everywhere looked up in unison. In every pair of eyes there appeared a great dark figure with four wings on his back, with a pair of sharp-edged horns on his head. His magic strength is flowing like lava. Sin Devil Trigger Dante hangs in the air, his scarlet scales shining bright, and the air around him quivering with the power of the overflow. The sound of wings cutting through the air had not yet spread, and Devil Sword had torn all the fiends present.

The next,Sin Devil Trigger sheds his shell. The child's body hung limply in Dante's arms. His blood seemed to be running out, no longer gushing out, but dripping slowly. The heart no longer beats, the chest no more ups and downs, only cold, as cold as the frost in September.

"No, no, no! Don't die! I beg you, Vergil! PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

In the strange, frightened cry, Vergil, who was about to die, felt a soft object thrust into his mouth. It brought the sweet sap, which he sucked subconsciously, and then instinctively began to swallow. Gradually, the fluid took him out of his misery, and he tried to open his eyes in bewilderment, but his battered body dragged him into a drowsy sleep.

As the terrible wound gradually healed, the boy's dead gray cheeks finally took on a little ruddy. Dante reached up and stroked the boy's blood stained hair. He could feel the boy in his arms no longer cold, breathing slowly but forcefully. Though he was still weak after his return to the warmth, the boy was indeed on the mend. Dante lowered his head again, but this time instead of sticking his bitten tongue into the young man's tender and soft lips, he pressed them together, leaving a gentle, loving kiss.

He knew, at least,for today, Vergil wouldn't die.


	3. Chapter 3

Dante didn't stick around for long. His failure to rescue his mother meant that, no matter what, his recalcitrant brother would still be on the road to revenge.

On his second trip he chose Fortuna, remembering that the young Vergil had travelled there and even had a child, Nero. Oh, sweet youth! How old was he then 17 or 18?

This time Dante picked a good time, and as he strolled out of an empty alley, his demon blood sensed that Vergil was not far away.

He followed the cloaked youth without a trace, and caught a glimpse of his younger brother's profile, but it held him in a daze.

This Vergil, who was about 17 years old, was in the midst of a transition from Boyhood to youth, his boyish figure transformed into a long, straight figure, no longer as slender and lovely as it had been when he was young. Only the face seems a little pale, a pair of eyebrows as straight as a sword, eyes are hard to approach the indifference, but if you look closely, there is a faint melancholy in the cold, chilling eyes.

There was something different about him from the Virgil that Dante remembered.

Dante was so obsessed with it, Vergil figured out someone was following him. The Young Demon swordsman deliberately leads him to the lake outside the city, pulls out his sword, and attacks Dante in a flash of light.

The Blue Light of the knife lit up Dante's eyes, and the sharp edge of the knife stung his skin. He smiled, didn't use Devil Sword Dante, and met Yamato's blade with a magical hardened palm. It's not a fair fight. The Demon Hunter is in his 40s, and he has spent more than 20 years learning and honing his skills.That's an older number than Vergil's age. He certainly has more experience in the game than a lad like Vergil.

"Left Shoulder." Dante kindly reminded his younger brother.

Vergil immediately protected the area with his knife, because Dante's warnings were true, but it only made him feel humiliated.Like right now, Dante's palm hits the side of the knife, and the sheer force of the force puts a massive wave of pressure on Vergil.He wouldn't step back, but only for a moment, his wrist tilted under the weight of the force, and Dante's hand pounded his shoulder.In an instant, the young demon swordsman leant and flew out. Fortunately, after a few such falls, he already knew how to cope. With a strong, pliable waist, his body flipped in the air, he landed on the trunk of the tree with his feet instead of his back, and with a twist of his wrist, he made three small, but quick, cuts to Dante,but it's still blocked by his wrist, unscathed.

“The forehead。” Dante warns again, in a relaxed tone as if teasing Virgil. As soon as the words fell, his left hand had skillfully bypassed the blade and struck Vergil hard on the forehead, forcing the back of the demon swordsman's head to make a close contact with the trunk.

“Too slow！”Dante responds with Vergil's future catchphrase, "haven't you eaten, Kid? " He heaves a fake sigh and scratches Vergil's hair.

Seriously, Vergil's in a bad mood. He furrowed his brow slightly, hesitated for a moment, then stared at Dante with a determined look. There seemed to be a cold fire in his eyes, and then there were several sharp blue weapons vaguely resembling swords in the air around him. These weapons are fast, lethal, and they're headed for Dante's Vital Parts.

Unfortunately, Dante ended the lightning fast attack with one hand, with at most a few small cuts in unimportant places. Dante, in turn, took advantage of Vergil's weakness when he focused on conducting Summoned Sword. He lunged closer, his palms gripping Vergil's throat like forceps.

"Bad swordsmanship, bad temper! But that's not gonNA kill me."

For a moment, Vergil couldn't breathe or speak, but he was sure the old man, who could easily crush him, had no desire to kill. The hand holding his throat could have easily pierced the skin, lacerated blood vessels and windpipes, fractured the neck bone, and decapitated him in seconds. He had so many chances to kill Virgil, but he didn't.

WHY?

The Demon swordsman gasped, his words stuck in his throat, unable to question who he was or what his purpose was. He was pinned down against a rocky ledge, his back aching from the hard, raised rock. He floundered a few more times, kicked his long, powerful legs, which were wrapped in leather pants, and then he was pinned down by his equally strong legs. No one noticed how close they were.

Vergil suddenly stopped struggling. Because there's a subtle change in the place where the two of them fit together. Even through two thick layers of leather pants, he could feel the bearded stalker holding himself upright with a hot, hard stick. The findings left thin-skinned young people feeling both ashamed and annoyed, and embarrassment added several points to their rosy cheeks.

Vergil's normally Pale cheekbones were tinged with red, even as the steamy winds of the lake brushed the young man's hot face, taking some of the heat away. Combined with the slight throb of trying to inhale, the young man now resembled the Vergil familiar to Dante in his dreams.

Dante stared at Vergil's face, momentarily losing it. It seemed to him that there was a little kitten inside his heart. The Furry Fur rubs playfully, the tiny claws scrabble and itch. He couldn't wait to reach in and grab that kitten and give it a good rub. He thought too much, and unknowingly let go of his long, white neck.

Suddenly, a little blue ray fell into the lake, a few meters high splash was excited to fall again, like a heavy rain. While Dante stepped back subconsciously to avoid the water, Vergil didn't shy away from getting wet. Ignoring the chance to wipe the water off his face, he seized the opportunity to start Summoned Sword and again forced Dante to take a few steps back. Then the demon swordsman, hidden by the mist, slipped away from the lake.

When Dante reappeared, Vergil was in a difficult battle.

Demons burst their possessed bodies before they died, and Rancid, poisonous bodily fluids splattered across the narrow streets. The demon swordsman stood still as if he had never known how to retreat. Nothing could penetrate the curtain of knives formed by Yamato. Though the flesh and venom failed to hit him, he paid for his stubbornness -- A knife-edged claw that grazed the side of his heart and opened a half-hand wound in the side of his chest. Scalding blood spurted from the gaping wound, forming a fine spray of blood in the air, and the indigo coat was immediately stained with blood.

The pupil of this young man contracts violently, then opens wide. He fell to his knees, fingering his wounds,—— he had to deal with rotting flesh if the enemy's weapons were poisoned. Unfortunately, it's just another nasty enemy. The demon swordsman did not hesitate to reverse the blade and cut an even larger wound in the original wound. The pain was intense but brief, and he knew that abandoning the poisoned flesh would help him heal faster. After all this he staggered to his feet, coughing up blood, bloody sweet liquid overflowing the corners of his lips, in the lips dyed bright colors.

The Demon swordsman was able to take his time with the wound because he saw Dante.

Dante rushed the demon before it could launch a second attack, and he was even faster than the demon.The Devil hissed, his bloody claws clattering against the Devil Sword, and the voice was like the metal and the iron hitted each other.But the outcome was not in doubt. After only two or three rounds, Devil Sword broke the Devil's wrist and, with a clever twist, pierced the Devil's chest.The Demon who had come into the world as an assassin did not give up just because he had lost an arm. It clenched its bones and bit Devil Sword, trying to grab Dante's arm with one of its remaining claws. Looks like it's got a mutually assured destruction spell about to unleash.

In that instant, Dante let go of the sword and escaped the devil's grasp. He jumped up behind the devil, grabbed the back of his head in the palm of his hand, and smashed his face into the ground.One, two, three, until the hard stone of the ground cracked, until the SCALY, nose-less reptile's face was smoothed and smoothed,then he stopped. He smashed the Devil's motionless body into the distance with a Devil Sword, and then sent a blast that shattered the body and scattered it to ashes.

"Why don't you use that skill?"Dante turned and made a summited Sword gesture toward the young man."This technique is also good for Defense."

Vergil didn't respond immediately. He laid down his hand, which was holding the wound, and straightened his back. Years of wandering taught him that it was best not to show weakness in the face of an unknown and powerful being. His lips twitched, and finally he said curtly:"thank you."

Dante chuckled: "That's all? "

"What do you want?"Vergil asked quietly. His eyes weren't what Dante was expecting.

Dante makes a move. He was half a head taller than the young man, and now that he was nearer, there was a certain air of haughtiness, of looking down. Vergil raised his head fearlessly and looked him straight in the eye, his face painted with alienation and his cold, frosty eyes unflinching.

You're always like this.

Dante suddenly felt his weary heart crumple in a sharp sting, and the pain of deja Vu left him angry and disoriented, unable to say anything for a moment.

He could only stare straight at the young man in front of him. The thought that in a few years, the young brother would dash off to hell and feed himself to Mundus，he had an itch to catch Virgil's shoulder and shake him. It might be able to knock all worthless arrogance, stubbornness to the point of stubbornness out of his head.

His uneasiness drove him to take Vergil's hands and fold him into his arms, eyes to eyes, nose to nose, and the young man's slightly heavy breathing made him shake, and the lips that had been groaning so many times in his dreams were before him Luring him to bite and kiss.

The young Demon swordsman was taken aback by the sudden embrace. He was stiff and felt like a needle in his back. But the thought of the last lesson he did not dare to over-struggle, for a moment quite at a loss. until Dante clasped his wrist, unzipped his black vest and felt for his chest，He struggled violently:

"What are you doing --"

His lips were sucked into Dante's mouth, the blood from the corners of his mouth was licked clean, the lips and lips were pressed so tightly together, the closed teeth pried open, and a strange sense of moisture crept into his mouth, a familiar, unfamiliar touch. By the time the sucking sound reached Vergil's ears, his mind was a blank.

Dante embraced the young man with an irresistible force. Too Long! He could finally feel the warmth of his brother's body, the feel of his skin, the smell of his hair, and the soft lips. Calloused palms caress the slightly wet skin, stroke the ribs, and stroke the heart. Under this cold coat, the young man's skin was warm, his heart was beating strongly, even the violent struggle was so vivid, everything was so beautiful, so beautiful that he could not imagine the body was cold and stiff. So,he tore at his clothes frantically, stroking the raw flesh body until Yamato's blade penetrated his left lung.

"Let go! Or I'll kill you!"

With a SNEER, Dante tightens his arms, pressing the young man's body against his own, not caring that he has been stabbed by Yamato, and the gurgling blood drips down , wet against Vergil's skin.

"What if I said I wanted you?"

The night was dark and the alley was silent except for Vergil's gasping breath.

The young man was a little unable to think, mainly because so much information was pouring into his brain, causing quite a bit of confusion and almost destroying his ability to think -- His silver hair, the familiarity in his blood, the weapon that made him feel like he'd seen it before, and, of course, everything Dante just said and did. To be honest, Vergil doesn't know what to say to get him out of this mess. It's not as if he hasn't met a human who craves his looks, and treats them with a simple threat. But this... this bastard who didn't even know his name was more powerful than he could have imagined, and he shouldn't have gotten himself into this kind of trouble before he got his revenge.

Revenge.

As he thought about his responsibilities, the color faded from Vergil's face. His silver hair, which had been scattered by Dante during the earlier fight, now lay dishevelled against his forehead and around his face, making the young face more Pale. And the flash of pain that came out of his eyes was like a bucket of ice water, pouring Dante cold through his heart.

Dante calmed down. He took two steps back, pulled himself out of Yamato, and gave freedom back to the youth. The process is slow, and it's hard to tell which one he misses, or both.

Vergil looked uncertainly at Dante's rapidly healing wounds and saw a placatory smile on Dante's face.

"Sorry. I'm sorry I was so... rude." His voice was soft, but somehow it trembled." I just... I haven't seen you for so long!"

Vergil tried to capture Dante's true thoughts through these superficial emotions, but he failed. It was as if he were covered in a thick mist, and when he approached, his demon instincts would ring to warn him not to lift the surface of peace, for there was something hidden in it -- No matter what it was-- it would burn Vergil to the ground.

"I'd like to reintroduce myself, dear Vergil, I'm a demon hunter, a pretty good one, I've killed a lot of demons, you can call me --D!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：It's a long chapter that includes explicit descriptions of sex.

Vergil has a new suitor.

Being courted by an unidentified male is not something to be proud of, Vergil is annoyed, but he also has to admit that this smooth-tongued, decadent slob is a well-read demonologist.He also knew Sparda far better than anything recorded in Order of the Sword. For this he acquiesced in the man's shameless act of following.

But not today. He just wants to be left alone.

So when Dante knocked on Vergil's door early in the morning, there was no answer. He checked with the front desk of the hotel and learned that the youth had left before dawn.

Dante waited till noon but no one came back. He couldn't contain his impatience and went over the balcony into Vergil's room. The room still smells like the young half-demon, but there's no sign of Yamato or its owner. For a moment, Dante almost wavered, thinking Vergil must have run away from him.But he was reassured when he saw the books from Order of the Sword Lying open on his desk, and the laundry hanging on a hanger. He couldn't help but laugh at the sense of loss and gain, like a little woman wondering if her husband was having an affair.

After the boredom of waiting, Dante went downstairs to buy a few drinks, then went back to Vergil's room to drink and wait. He waited until the sun went down, until the moon was on the treetops, before he knew it, and drank too much wine. As the drunken feeling took hold of him, he looked out the window. The lonely moon sky looked so familiar. Too much alcohol made him lose his sense of time and space, his heart suddenly a pain, subconsciously thought he was still in Devil May Cry, rely on alcohol paralysis too heavy memories.

The half-empty bottle fell from his hand, spluttered to pieces, and the smell of alcohol in the room suddenly became stronger. And Dante was passed out drunk on the couch.He was unconscious.

No one knows how long it's been， until someone put his hand on Dante's shoulder.

"Get up and go to your room. "

The drunken demon hunter grabbed the hand, moving so quickly that he didn't look like a drunk. He yanked the man into his arms and held him like a teddy bear. The movements were done in a single breath, expertly as if he had done them a thousand times.

He murmured:"I've been waiting for you all day. What took you so long！ " 

Vergil struggled to free himself from the Chin on his shoulder. He was resistant to too much physical contact, since being held in such a way by a larger adult male made him feel weak rather than secure, but for some reason he didn't want to get angry with a smelly drunk today. After calming his anger with a deep breath, he says bluntly, "You're drunk. "

"I know. " Dante's breath, mixed with alcohol, spewed between them, making the young man dizzy. "If I wasn't drunk, I wouldn't be able to see you. "

Vergil froze, and after some thought, he was sure that D had mistaken him for someone else. He looked at D's Sad, dejected face. Even though Vergil had never experienced human love, (he thought it was boring)，he could tell that the man was troubled by love -- so the pursuit in D's mouth seemed to be nothing more than a tease.

The demon swordsman was so wrapped up in his own emotions until a stab of pain from the side of his neck drew his attention back. The pain also caused him to bellow unawares.

That woke Dante up. He hastily released his teeth and opened his eyes wide to see that a deep bite mark was oozing blood on the side of the young man's neck. The wound healed with visible speed, but the blood remained on the skin. The blood makes the skin, which glows like a Pearl, even brighter.

Dante licks his mouth and swallows the smell of rust from the tip of his tongue. Then he approached again, as if tempted, his tongue licking the skin in the direction of the blood flow, clearing away the Red . But another red starts to spread. From behind the ear to the neck, the whole face turned red in an instant.

"No! " Vergil said, shamed by his kitten-like voice, his fists clenched, his fingertips pressed into his palms, the pain sobering him.

"D, stop. " The second sentence was icy and frosty, dousing all of Dante's enthusiasm and freezing the first green shoots in Vergil's heart.

They finally looked at each other. Vergil shivered under D's gaze. Those dark blue eyes with the potential to start a prairie fire, hidden than a thousand suns even more dazzling light. He flinched and looked away.

Dante's eyes darkened. "Afraid of me? "

"No... " Vergil was in a state of turmoil, and a terrible feeling seized him, something very close to guilt. But he didn't know what to say, and the only thing he remembered was that he shouldn't have gotten involved with Dante. "Let go of me. "

As a warning, the hot breath came closer, and Vergil froze, tensing up like a startled cub ready to jump and run. But D only took a small dark blue flower from his collar. The force of his imprisonment released him, and he immediately stood up and went to the table.

The twins, who are far apart in appearance and age, sit and stand ,speechless. The sudden silence was embarrassing. Two and a half demons have super hearing, and the old hotel isn't exactly soundproof: The shower clattering upstairs, the soft squeak of shoes on the floor outside the door, the sound of a couple next door having sex so loud are all in their ears.

As an adult, Dante felt a responsibility to break the ice. So he cleared his throat and tried to give a friendly smile. "Will you let me know before you leave? I'm worried about you. "

"I don't have to tell you everything. " Vergil carefully avoided his eyes, peering down at the metal buttons on D's collar, and getting a head start on Dante before he tried to contradict him "If you're honest, we can keep talking. "

"I've always been honest with you. " Dante slouches on the couch and shrugs.

A lie. Vergil mentally retorted, and asked another question with a straight face. "Do you know the way to hell? "

"... Yes."

"Tell me. "

"I can't ... " The smile on Dante's face vanished, and his tone became serious. "I would never tell you. "

"So you destroyed all the information about the portal before I saw it. "

"Yeah, I did. " Dante didn't deny it.

Vergil punched Dante in the face. That's his answer. "Fuck You! " He said, gritting his teeth.

Dante didn't duck. He took the hard punch. The second his nose was bleeding he heard Vergil swear in exactly the same tone as the Nero, which made him burst into laughter.

Vergil clenched his fist. His helpless anger made him tremble all over. ‘’Psycho! "He yelled at Dante, his voice tingling with a boyish sharpness.

"You can keep hitting me, hit me all you want, " Dante continued, wiping a bloody nose, "but I'm not going to say anything, and I'm sure that Fortuna or wherever it is, there will never be anything about it. "

"It's none of your business. Why should you --? "

Dante kissed him.

It was a simple, soothing kiss, not even with the tongue, but with the lips, and it lasted only until Vergil turned his head.

The young half-demon's eyes gleamed with the cool blue of a blade. It was a mixture of anger, confusion, and humiliation, and he took half a step back, his lower back touching the edge of his desk, but he couldn't get far.

Dante didn't come any closer, he picked up the last bottle of whiskey and looked out the window at the dark sky.

"You need to know when to give up. " he said, as if he wasn't just speaking to Vergil.

"So you became an alcoholic? Drowning your sorrows like a useless human? " Vergil sarcastically, his eyes flashing disdain.

"There's nothing wrong with that, " Dante said, glancing deep at him, his fingers unconsciously rubbing the smooth surface of the bottle. "There's no cure for some troubles. " "But it's a little early for you to be drinking, so it's a good idea to take a shower and get some sleep. When you wake up tomorrow, figure out what you're going to do next, knowing that revenge isn't the only thing in your life. "

The young half-demon shut his mouth, and if he had the chance,he could eat Dante alive without condiments, but he couldn't. So he grabs the drink out of Dante's hand, unscrews it and pours it into his mouth. The pure liquor burned his mouth like fire. But the young man endured the pain in his throat and hold down the whole bottle of wine.

He's never had a drink before.The whisky he had gulped down made his face red and he felt dizzy. He was on the line between pride and revenge. Under the influence of alcohol, the step he could not take finally crossed the line. Even if it means crushing his pride as son of Sparda, even if it means turning him into the person he used to despise the most. He finally said the unspeakable thought: "Please tell me... "

Dante was looking at him with worry, and he’s stunned.

The young man spoke again: "Whatever you... you want I can promise... " finish this sentence seems to use all his strength, even grasp the edge of the table can not do, slide down on the ground.

A deal.

When he heard this, there was a surge of anger in Dante's eyes as he looked down at the young man's flushed face, feeling that he had never been able to see through him. Such a tough and arrogant man that he was willing to give in for revenge - Yes! In order to revenge, you can give anything, anything can be abandoned.

"ASSHOLE! "

Anger Burns away tenderness. Dante drags Virgil into bed and rips the young man's clothes in pieces.

The half-drunk and half-awake young man gave him a confused look, his long eyelashes drooping slightly to form a just beautiful arc, except for the fingers twisted under the bed sheet, almost no retreat movement. He unfurled his body, and sacrificed himself to Dante ,with an air of readiness to die.

The cloudless light of the moon shone on the smooth and delicate upper part of the body, making the young man's skin as transparent and white as fine bone China, and his slender neck as graceful as a swan.The amulet of the golden chain fell between the inconspicuous collarbones. Well-formed shoulders are typically wide and masculine, and with strong but not excessive muscles, they are just right.Then the pink breasts, usually hidden under clothing, and the slightly narrower but more powerful waist of the average male, all of which came to Dante's attention.

This is definitely not a picture to watch in silence.

Dante watched, like he was possessed. His hot palm clambered onto the beautiful pectoral muscles like it had a sense of self, gliding along the perfect line. Maybe it was an Itch, Vergil ducked around his neck, and the slight curve of his legs inadvertently accentuated the curve of his hips, forming a tantalizing mound that led to the discovery of its secrets. But Dante doesn't explore it in such a hurry. He Strokes Vergil's thin cheek tenderly, looking for the changes he's made in the torture of revenge--The furrowed brows, the slight shadows under his eyes And Lips too straight to bring up a smile--He sighed and kissed the rosy lips, which, fortunately, still felt soft.

"You shouldn't have done that... "

He pressed himself eagerly upon the warm body. The unmetabolized alcohol is transformed into a raging desire, but even more intoxicating than the strong liquor is the unconscious seduction of the young: The intoxicating eyes half open and half closed, the eye movement revealing a sense of loss. Will he regret his decision? Dante's lips pressed against the silvery lashes that fluttered like butterfly wings, and he tasted the panic beneath the eyelids.

Greed, that's the word Dante uses to describe his feelings. He had drunk the sweet blood of Vergil, but wanted to taste more: saliva, sweat, tears, even semen. Just thinking about it makes his throat dry. He eagerly snagged the wet lips, and his tongue easily pried open the teeth that were no longer closed. The young man's mouth is still a trace of wine, saliva with a sweet taste like a stream.He is a little infatuated, deliberately slowed down the rhythm, sometimes entangled with the soft tongue, encroaching on the mouth all the space, sometimes with the white raw teeth in the soft lips rolled over, teasing gently bite. Their breath, hot and hotter, mingled, so crowded that the air seemed to be snatched away by Dante overhead, Vergil gasped, turning his head, struggling to avoid the long, busy kiss.

In the face of Vergil's rejection, Dante lets go of his lips, but grabs the necklace from Vergil's chest. Vergil's body stiffened, every muscle , every tendon tensing as if facing a powerful enemy. "No, " He whispered a warning, his eyes unblinking, flashing like blades.

（Mom's amulet，is it the only one that's special?）

Dante takes a thoughtful look at Vergil and releases his hand. The gleam of his eye passed over the long, delicate, but flaccid organ. He paused, reached down, and with a firm grip。the fierce look disappeared from Vergil's eyes. The young man's reflex arched his back, his shoulders contracted, and his face flushed with embarrassment. Dante grabs him by the Chin and lifts it, while his palms continue to rub the beautifully shaped penis that may never have been touched, and he can't let go of any of Virgil's triggered expressions. His white teeth were biting the lips, red and white, his Adam's apple sliding up and down when Dante squeezed his cock, his hands gripping the sheets more and more twisted, his long straight legs straight and bent,like a fish on a hook Fluttering his tail.

Vergil felt the blood rush to his penis, and the strange feeling in his body rippled like water. His body writhed impatiently. In D's hands, a feeling that he had never experienced was ignited, easily burning away his will. He feared the feeling of losing control but couldn't help but revel in it. For a short while, he was forced out of a thin layer of sweat. His body trembled at the touch of light and heavy caresses.His heart was beating so fast and his chest heaved like he was suffocating. Suddenly there was a prickling tingle in the nipple, and all he could see was a head of silver hair.D buried his head in his chest and brushed his chest with stinging stubble. He gritted his teeth to endure the strange sensation, but with a strong squeeze and a sucking on his chest, Vergil tensed his waist in vain, and felt a warm current shoot out of his body.Euphoria immediately enveloped the body, and the soul as if out of the body into the air, floating lightly.

Dante put semen between his fingers into his mouth, which is a slightly sweet liquid that doesn't taste bad, and it's probably related to Vergil's good eating habits. And the young man is still in the aftertaste of climax, his hair dishevelled, sweat appears because of pleasure , making that soft hair adhere to the face. The Blue Pupil are lax,the expression is no longer stubborn and indifference. 

（Am I the only one who's seen this? With such an astringent reaction,Does he haven't met Nero's mother yet? ）

When he think of this, a strong desire to possess arises spontaneously.Out-of-control emotion, out-of-control desire, are crazy shouting, let him occupy the sweet and stubborn youth. But Dante still wanted to give young Vergil a chance to escape, a chance to back out. He lowered his head and stroked the young man's hair, rearranging it, then took Vergil's hands and kissed them softly and gently. He waited patiently for the eyes to come to their senses.

"Are you awake? " He asked after a long time.

Vergil looked up, met a pair of glowing blue eyes, blinked, and the light was gone. He dismissed it as an illusion and nodded.

"What I'm about to do is Gonna get even worse, and in any case, I'm not gonna stop.Even so, you still want to know? "it was Dante's final warning, before sanity completely disappeared.

No! Vergil's heart warned him. The expression on his face was almost frozen, the only thing he could not control was his trembling lips.

But…

"Yes... " the desire for revenge was so great that he was willing to sacrifice everything. Even if the road ahead to the abyss, can not stop the pace of his progress. Vergil, trembling, squeezed his answer from his lips.

He was grabbed by the arm, turned over, and pressed face down into the mattress. A few seconds later, D took off his gloves and coat, unbuckled his belt, pulled down his pants, and an oversized cock hung between his legs.

Dante puts his arm around the young man's waist and puts him in a kneeling position. He dipped two of his fingers in Semen and stuck into Vergil's dry hole.

No... Vergil pressed his voice against his chest, his fingers groping for a pillow. He could clearly feel the dull pain when those fingers entered him. As the number of fingers inserted into his body increased, so did his pain. The body tears and heals quickly, blood and semen lubricate the rectum. Expansion is haphazard and simple, designed to serve the aggressor rather than the recipient. Before long, a hot, burning cock was pressing mercilessly against his hip.

Vergil gasped, though he couldn't see it, but he could feel how big and scary it was. And D, without any warning, just stuck part of his Dick in. The entrance is not sufficiently expanded, instinctively resisting, tightly entwining the invading foreign body. "Relax! " He seemed to hear D's command, as callous as a master ordering a slave, but he did not want to obey, and in fact the inexperienced body did not know how to relax. The only thing he could do was spread his body out and let another people of the same sex wreak havoc. He took the soft pillow as a shield, as a hug in his arms, buried his face deep into it, not caring whether he would suffocate or not, and buried the voice what was broken, out of tune, and meaningless.

Dante was well aware that what he was doing was unethical and immoral. He was raping his own underage brother, but he couldn't stop. A kind of hysterical madness took hold of his body, to possess, to invade.

（RESIST ME！）

He gritted his teeth and pushed slowly and cruelly. He ignored Vergil's body, which trembled like a leaf, ignored his fingers, which were white with clenching, and ignored his low, hoarse, barely concealed cries of pain.

（RESIST ME! PLEASE!）

His huge penis opened its entrance like a knife blade, and pushed it in slowly, hard, and without mercy. Two Bulging scrotums press against the perineum. The constricted folds are forced open to their fullest extent, torn bloody. The narrow channels entangle the pulsating penis. At the moment of entry, Dante lets out a low growl of pain and satisfaction, and he accepted the voluntary offering.

At this moment, no one knows who's more painful, who's more cruel.

Vergil is in excruciating pain, he could see nothing but a vast expanse of whiteness.Whenever he felt that the object should have been fully entered, D was still advancing, it went in so deep that it scared him.In a daze, he felt that it was not sexual intercourse. D is just an executioner, and what penetrates into his body may be a Red-hot Iron Rod.Eventually, the stick will stick out of his mouth.He will be picked on this iron rod, dried, and die in such a humiliating manner.His hallucinations didn't go away until the invasion stopped, but he still felt like his organs and bones were being squeezed out of place by the Penis, and the pressure made him want to vomit.He bit the pillow with his teeth and crept forward unconsciously. However, the places that are connected to each other are too tightly bound. As he moved, so did the enormous object inside him. A hand accustomed to killing, choking the sweaty of his neck with a force he could not resist, held Vergil in place。Dante then, with a swift thrust as a warning, rips open the healing flesh again.

Dante didn't give Vergil much time to adjust. He forced himself to ignore the legs, which were shaking and out of control, and spread them more widely with his knees. Then he began to strike methodically. His movements are as cold, precise and regularly as a machine, and the fact that he doesn't pull down his pants completely makes him more of a casual whoremaster. The rough material rubbing against the sensitive skin between Vergil's thighs.He knew that Vergil must have found out about all of his deliberate actions, and, yes, this was Dante's revenge.

The clatter of flesh reverberated through the room. The Murmur of the water began to ring out. The spreading smell of blood suggests that it was blood, not some other liquid, that was used for lubrication, but Vergil was still mortified. D managed to trample what was left of his dignity under his feet and crush it into mud. The young half demon could not help but think of what he had seen -- the heavily made up prostitutes being pushed against walls or garbage cans by eager whoremasters, rudely thrust in, moaning like a cry for help. He must be like those prostitutes now, he thought, as another's plaything, selling his body humbly for a paltry reward.

Dante's breathing grew heavy, but Vergil's defenseless submission made him grind his teeth. He bent down and cradled the man in his arms, supporting himself with one hand and stroking Vergil's flat stomach with the other along his narrow waist, after a few malicious compressions, and then,climbing up to his chest, wringing his nipples with his fingers.The stimulated body arches convulsively, and the intestines contract, squeeze Dante's desire,giving him double pleasure. Dante nearly ejaculated, he took a deep breath,his hand resting on young man's heart, feeling the powerful pulse below. But he didn't want to spare Vergil. As half-demons, they can feel all kinds of pain, but pain alone wasn't enough to defeat the son of SPARDA.Physical wounds are nothing. They heal quickly, and without a trace.

Their bodies are so close, but their beliefs run counter to each other. Vergil doesn't know that total emptiness is haunting Dante. It seemed like Dante had everything under control, but he couldn't change Virgil's mind. His heart cried out in pain: Vergil... Vergil... Vergil... Dark as the deep-sea pupil burning is not only anger and desire, but also can not give up, helpless pain.

Dante suddenly lowers his head and licks the tiny, thin, red ear lobe. The youth who had been attacked suddenly became stiff, and he tried to cover his ears. But Dante grabbed his arm before Vergil raise it.Passionate sucking and kissing spread throughout the Pinna. The tip of the tongue flicks, the sharp tooth gnawed with a little strength actually behind the ear the extremely sensitive flesh.When this young man is perceived to be trying to dodge, his limp earlobe is bitten into Dante's mouth and tortured.In a few seconds, Vergil's breath was a mess, and the stars were flashing before his eyes. While he was dazed, a gnarled hand, with the innate aggressiveness of a demon, occupied the territory between his thighs, and unceremoniously took control of the pain-stricken organ. Vergil went limp, he would have collapsed in bed if Dante hadn't put his arm around him.

The burning pleasure, and the relentless pain of being in and out, seemed to last for minutes or hours. Vergil has lost his sense of time. He wished that the humiliating coitus would be over, but he had no choice. D's Palms stroked every vein in the fleshy penis in a torturous rhythm, a slight squeeze that produced an electric tingling. Only a few moments later, Vergil's penis was erect again, its tip dripping with water. Their tightly knit bodies transmit heat and sweat, as if finding a rhythm, even if they hadn't actually done it before, but their breathing and heartbeat are in sync. In the moonlight, the huntsman, tall and strapping, with his graceful back ridges, and his great shadow cast an inhuman terror upon the wall.

If Vergil saw this, he might be able to guess who D is. But the sex was so intense for a virgin that it left him defenseless. Vergil couldn't concentrate on anything else, except that Dante was getting faster and faster, with a terrifying force, it was like he was trying to fuck him into the mattress. A few minutes later, Vergil ejaculated a second time, spewing semen like incontinence. His body curled up involuntarily, shaking. Even with his eyes closed, there was nothing he could do to stop the hot liquid from slipping under his thin eyelids and leaving wet marks on the pillow. There was something desperate in his eyes, a lump in his throat, and he stopped breathing for a long time, he tried his best, but couldn't breathe any air.Vergil knew that even if his throat was crushed, he wouldn't die easily, but he hated the feeling of breathing hard. Like a heavy stone on his chest, the feeling of suffocation rises from his lungs and chest along the trachea, turns into an indescribable sorrow.

As Vergil's orgasm squeezes Dante, his heart races and he explodes into a ferocious roar. The final sprint is violent and swift like a storm, the flesh hole that is pounded wet and hot and soft is like a small mouth that keeps constricting and swallowing, so that the taste of the coming is so wonderful. At the last moment, he plunges his penis into the deepest part of Vergil's body, and the half demon semen is hotter than the average human, rippling through Vergil's body like a torrent, forcing out his silent Shriek.

Exhausted, shivering, the darkness embraced Vergil, and he accepted it.


	5. Chapter 5

The moon was bright and clear, looking at everything in silence.

Dante reluctantly withdrew from his brother's hot, damp body. Glancing up, he felt as if frozen in the polar ice.

The young half demon lay face down, his limp body crisscrossed with hickeys and bruises. Meticulous silvery hair is brushed on the pillow dishevelled, wet and sweat besmear, lock by lock, covered the face of him. It was a scene so similar to what Dante had seen in his dream that it chilled him.

It took him a long time to gather his courage, and with trembling hands he removed his wet hair. Fortunately, it was not a face that was hopelessly broken. Vergil was perfectly comatose. The lashes were damp. There was a flush of lust on his cheeks. That attractive mouth is half open, faintly visible one of the pinkish tip of the tongue.

After the shock, the hunter heaved a sigh and stared at the young man for a long time, gradually getting itchy in his heart. He could not help putting his fingers into his open mouth, scratching his sensitive upper jaw and teasing his soft tongue. The moist mouth is another sensation compared to that place.As Dante played with it, the shiny silver thread oozed from the corners of his mouth and slipped slowly with a sensuous tinge. His neck stretched as far back as he could, still unable to shake off the troublesome fingers, he breathed harder, and involuntarily emitted suppressed sobs. It was not until the fingers reached almost to the soft palate that the consciousness of the youth, swimming in the dark depths, was awakened by a fit of choking.

Vergil was nauseous and coughing, his face flushed, and he shed a few tears.Before he had finished coughing, a great shadow fell over him. D lifted his upper body and cradled him in his arms. The hot palm of D's hand naturally caressed his back, moving slowly down the spine until it reached the bottom of the crest. Then he lifted it up and returned to the back and the shoulder, after a few repetitions, he realized that D was helping him.

"Feeling Better? " The muscles on the underside of the hand rose and fell like mountains, vibrant, but the young man hung his head stiffly, ignoring Dante. "Vergil... " Dante whispered into the young man's ear, as if with a sigh. His hot breath blew on his ears, blowing out a layer of bright red. As if encouraged, the older half-demon lifted Vergil's face and gently licked the moisture from his eyelashes. The clear liquid, wiped clean of existence by the deft tip of the tongue, fell down Dante's gullet into his belly and into the bottom of his heart.

With his half-demon senses, Dante gets a taste of complexity! Even bitter.

"Stop it! " Vergil pretended to calmly Berate Dante, unable to hide the bravado in his voice. His hands were awkwardly pressed against the man's chest, resisting the unbearable tenderness. "You...the deal has been... "

With a sigh, the hot fingers began to move around the flat stomach again, and Vergil noticed that he was sitting on d's Lap, in a shameful position with his legs spread wide. The sticky fluid from his intestines made him squirm uncomfortably, an apparently foolhardy gesture that set off a chain reaction: the giant cock, which had been raging inside him for a long time, used a twitch as a signal of awakening, and then, half erect, rubbed it twice against Virgil's buttocks. -- The half-demon has a much shorter refractory period than a human.

"Do you think... one time will satisfy me? " D responded in a soft and mellow tone to his twin brother, who had just lost his virginity.

When he heard that，Vergil's first reaction was disappointment, mixed with some trepidation and uncertainty. He didn't expect the deal to be harder than he expected. He thought about resisting, or running away, but the desire for revenge held him back, let alone refusing.

"Look at you... " his powerful hands grabbed Vergil's shoulder and forced him to look up at D. The young man's shoulder was slowly recovered its original color, but was once again marked with a bruise-like Hickey."I should have kept you, tied you to the bed, chained and naked you , and repeated all of this... "

The Young Demon swordsman, who could hardly think, had a look of despair in his eyes, and bit his lower lip, trying to prevent himself from whimpering under D's touch and sucking kiss.

"... Fill your beautiful body day and night, and I will watch your eyes fill with tears, watch you groan in lust until you break and give in, Kid... you will give in."The Demon hunter's explicit description and proclamations left the young man Pale, the body trembled almost imperceptibly, Taut as a bowstring stretched to its limit. And Dante saw it all and kept talking, "You'll be filled with semen, you'll beg me to stop, or you'll get addicted to the feeling. Well, we'll have to try. You may want to say 'stop' or 'please' at first, but I guarantee you'll end up shouting my name over and over until your throat is too hoarse to speak. But I won't stop until you give up your foolish idea of taking revenge on Mundus.

Vergil shook his head, trying to dismiss the images from his mind -- He realized it was a bluff, but he was embarrassed and ashamed. His chest that shows pink is undulating ceaselessly, even two red fruits also because of excited and slightly erect. He did not know how attractive he looked, and it made Dante wants to put the above words into action.

Virgil stared fiercely at D, his blue eyes were set off more coldly by the white sclera. It took him a while to find his voice: "If my father did it, I should be able to do it too. "

"You can't beat him. There's no way you can. " Dante's movements suddenly stop, and his words, low and clear, slide up his neck, up his jaw, up his lips and to the tip of his ear.

The young man, his face flushed with rage at being underestimated, was dismayed by the fact that he had been repeatedly overpowered by Dante's force. It took him a long time to calm down. "That's my business, too. Now, finish our deal. "

Once again, Dante learns how stubborn Vergil is, a shadow of rage crosses his eyes and a disconcerting smile crosses his lips. He got up and took off all his clothes, then pressed his crotch against Vergil's face, and stiffly ordered, "Open your mouth ,keep it in. "

The musky scent was strong. Even though his body had already borne the penis, Vergil's eyes widened in amazement because of its size. He instinctively tries to look away, but Dante grabs him by the chin, his half-erect Penis pressed to Vergil's mouth.The hot heat emanated from that small patch of skin.

From above came a low, husky voice, full of demagoguery: "If you don't want to do it, we can pretend it didn't happen. "

No! He has paid so much, even his dignity, at this point... in fact, it doesn't matter. The young half-demon, who had never been exposed to human vice, did not yet know that his actions were no different from a gambler who gambled his last chip.

Vergil hesitated for a moment, but finally opened his mouth submissively and sucked the man's desire into his mouth. D's Penis swells, pressing down on his tongue, and some strange-tasting liquid begins to pour out of the hole, stimulating the young man's palate. Vergil endured the nausea, opened his mouth wide and tried to swallow the large organ. He did his best, but D's penis was so big that his mouth was stuffed too full.The tip of the penis reached his soft palate, and further down it would reach his constricted throat.

Dante brushed Vergil's stray hair away, but did not see the look in his eyes, which was full of rage and cold fury. All he saw was a little idiot who couldn't give a blow job, who was choking so hard that his eyes were red and he didn't know he was supposed to spit it out.

"Good boy! " He touched Vergil's short silvery hair, complimenting him in an ambiguous way.

At first, Dante was just trying to teach Vergil a lesson, but the excitement made him forget all about it. He tightened his fingers around the young man's jaw so that he could not close his teeth, and then he thrusted back and forth through the soft mouth.

Delicate tongue and mucous membrane have never been treated like this, after a few rubs, he felt the pain.Vergil couldn't shut his mouth or swallow, and the nausea was there the whole time. His stomach began to twitch, and his throbbing throat was constantly enlarged by D's long, thick penis, each time more deeply than the last. Physiological tears can not stop from the corner of the eye.The muscles of the throat have no way to close, only tightly wrap up the invasion of foreign body, discomfort caused by the spasms but bring the man greater pleasure.

He doesn't know how long it's been, but Vergil's eyes were filled with black mist, and his eardrums were buzzing, and he could tell that Dante was moving faster and faster, and his cock was so swollen that it nearly dislocated his jaw. He let out a few muffled sounds from his nose, and his mouth was numb with the unseemly stuff.He expects it to be over soon.

He did not wait long. With a roar of satisfaction, his head was pressed firmly, and the entire length of the penis was thrust into his mouth. The mucous membranes of his throat were swollen and sore, and a thick, brackish, fishy liquid was squirted into his esophagus.

Dante slowly withdrew his desire and watched the young man retching and retching. The Pale Semen, mixed with saliva, slipped from the corners of the mouth and moistened the jaw. Dante scraped the spilled liquid with his fingers and shoved it into Vergil's mouth.

"Swallow it, " he said.

For a moment, those blue eyes were out of focus and vulnerable to Dante. Then they closed, as if the scene was Dante's delusion. As the Adam's apple slid, the semen and broken pride slid down Vergil's swollen throat and into his empty stomach, which contained nothing but semen.

The young half demon was pressed back into the mattress, and the heavy male torso pressed on him , trapping him in a cage of pain and pleasure. The powerful hand pinched and rubbed him, leaving a distinct bruise and pain; the sharp teeth licked and nibbled at his neck, cutting flesh and swallowing blood . Vergil reaches out, wraps his arms around the man's neck, hugs his broad shoulders, rubs his chest against his hairy chest. His body，which had been as straight as a birch tree, is contorting like a snake in D's arms now. Skinny calves chafing against thick thigh muscles. When the sensitive perineum is run over by a knee, the Crista-medullary reflex forces Vergil to get an erection, but D continued to irritate the area brutally and violently. In return, his fingers gouged blood stains from D's explosive muscles.

Hormones gradually filled the space, and the two of them were so hot that it seemed as if the air was about to ignite. Vergil was no longer stingy with his tears. He kept gasping and moaning like he was crying--As D describes it--as the monster thrust at the entrance, he even volunteered to crossed his legs over D's firm waist. All it takes is one command, and he pleads with D, in a low and humble manner, to possess him.Vergil knew exactly what he was doing, whether it was giving in or falling apart, all to close his deal with Dante.

Here is my altar.I shall sacrifice myself.

Dante heard Vergil's chaotic whisper, but he couldn't make out what Vergil was saying.

His body shudders with fear,and he can't even look D in the eye, but he closes his eyes like an ostrich and clings lasciviously to Dante in the manner of a prostitute.This lecherous, depraved attitude made Dante almost unable to contain his anger. But just as water quenches fire, so the emptiness of Virgil's face quenches Dante's anger.Even if the youth under his touch gave a vivid response, but it is felt that these are false, just... a barren. He even felt that, with a little pressure, even this desolation would disintegrate into something more terrible.

Dante stopped venting his rage and looked at this young, simple, even innocent face. The stimulation of desire makes the cheek permeate ruddy, diluted the ice-cold of old days, the eyelid of half-closed is quivering slightly-- in fact, from the moment he threw himself into Dante's arms, the young man's whole body never stopped shaking.

"You! Don't change… your mind... "

Vergil, exhausted by his opponent's capriciousness, opens his eyes and blinks blankly when he senses that Dante has stopped. Slowly, his misty blue eyes gathered a fierce, sharp light, and he uttered a few words in a dry voice, but Dante kissed him again, choking the rest of the words with his lips.

"Don't worry, " he said, pressing his forehead to Vergil's. "I'll keep my promise. "

Love is such a terrible thing, make people feel overwhelmed and helpless. It was Vergil who was in the shitter, but Dante was convinced he was the one who lost everything in the deal.


	6. Chapter 6

In this no-Weapons war, Dante lost.

No amount of exhortation is going to cut it in the face of a recalcitrant brother who will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Of course,Dante could easily imprison Virgil by force, but his time was limited and he couldn’t keep his young and reckless brother locked up forever.

At this time, he can only use ‘I have one more chance’ to convince himself.

The sex is still going on. Vergil's upper body was almost flushed from Dante’s stubble, and his erect nipples were swollen and red, as swollen and red as two Ripe Cherries. Perhaps with a single hard suck, they will squirt out the sweet milk.

Those long, powerful legs that once made Dante want to do something when Vergil did a fly kick, naturally they got more attention from Dante.Whether it’s muscular thighs， or straight calves with no flab, or teeny ankles like a girl's, even or toes，they’re all covered in tooth marks or sucking marks.Because of his demon blood, Vergil has a pair of good, lanky feet that aren’t calloused or chapped from years of running. The back of the foot was smooth and full, the toes round and symmetrical, and every toenail was perfect.

Compared to Dante’s mature male torso, the adolescent Vergil is so young,his chest and legs were sparsely hairy, and his pubic hair was thin and soft, now soaked in sweat and semen and curled up on his skin.The swollen, red anus, covered in Dante’s ejaculated semen and Vergil’s own blood, was red, white and sticky, looked particularly salacious and erotic.

When Virgil’s thighs were splayed at an obtuse angle, he did not move, but that sensitive spot contracted under Dante’s hot gaze.Dante leans down , lifts Vergil’s calves over his shoulder.Under the young man’s bewildered gaze, he drops a series of kisses from the leg to perineum, slowly and slowly,and at last sucks on Vergil's genitals.Vergil was shocked. He had no idea Dante would stoop so low to serve him. After all, it was, in his mind, a rather humiliating act. But soon, he was paralyzed and groaning when Dante licked and sucked, the light in his eyes was gone again.

Although Dante had no experience giving oral sex to men, now that their bodies were entwined in a way that was seamless and incredibly intimate, he had every little move of Vergil in his grasp.As he ran his tongue around the coronal groove, as he sucked it all in and spit it out quickly, the young man’s reaction was fell into his eyes: the extended neck, the erect waist, the tight ass, fingers gripping the sheets, and those two quivering, inward-facing legs.Vergil tried to close his legs, but only grabbed Dante’s shoulders, then on the next deep suck, his soft legs parted again.

Yes, exactly... Your body will remember me...

Vergil had never experienced what it felt like to be sucked into a warm mouth.It was... like being in heaven.The tingling of the stubble on his skin, combined with the pleasure, burned his brain into a stupor.His eyes were closed and unconsciously shook his head.His hands Gripping D’s hair, not knowing whether to let him go or continue.

Dante’s eyes went dark, after a few attempts, he was able to swallow all of Vergil’s dick. Although it made his throat ache, but Vergil’s addiction to lust made it all worth.While Vergil was unconscious, two of Dante'S fingers went into the hole.The rectum is still smooth and soft, but the initial firmness has been restored. Rough fingers scratch sensitive mucous membranes, slowly thrusting and stirring in imitation of intercourse, and shifting angles in search of a spot that might make the young man happier.After several attempts, Vergil suddenly tensed up like an electric shock, and the opening contracted violently, clinging to Dante’s fingers.

Vergil felt a rush of tingling all over his body, and before he knew it, his abdomen was curled up and his erect penis was about to erupt in D's mouth. Dante didn’t give him a hard time, he served him well, and the semen was swallowed without hesitation.

The unequaled climax leaves the young half-demon with nothing in his mind . He remembered the artistic expression of “a brief death”. In a trance， he felt his body limp, a vague feeling of paralysis, difficulty in breathing, as if he were really dying.

As the fingers withdrew and the massive organ slowly entered his body, Vergil choked up and added two tears to his face.

The pain of being stretched apart by D's magnificent penis brought back some of his sanity.The clammy, moist, hot walls of flesh involuntarily swallow the thick penis， and the prostate can contract violently when it is hit.The momentary pain receded, and the Thrill of annihilation returned.Fear is born of it. Vergil was afraid of losing himself again and again, of losing sight of what he had always believed.He tried to fight , to escape. But with with one hard hit from D,he let out an irrepressible scream.The shock was so overwhelming that Vergil suddenly arches his waist and was pressed down again with a pair of hands. He could only bear the constant grind of his penis, the constant pleasure and helplessness.

The body that is burned by desire is suffused with dim spring color, the sweat from the heat makes the skin as wet and smooth as a fish,and Dante has to exert extra strength to be able to hold firmly.While feeling the soft touch of the skin, Dante stared at the handprint he had made on Vergil. He swallowed, leaned over and sucked the Cherry-Nipple into his mouth, sometimes sucking it gently, sometimes with great force. The moans were now and then clear, now and then husky, it's so sexy,like trying to steal your soul.

"Don’t be afraid...Take it easy...Don’t think about anything..."

"Easy...to say...NO!...Don't..."

The almost beseeching words of the youth made Dante more difficult to control.He’s getting more and more aggressive.

Vergil struggled for a long time to get away from D, he couldn’t bear it, finally spoke with difficulty, half begging and half cursing : “BASTARD! ...Let me go!... ”

Dante swings his hips hard, Keeping an his eyes on the pushed-to-the-limit Vergil.His misty eyes drenched in tears were filled with Dante’s reflection, the hands scratched on Dante’s body were more like a booty call, the legs hanging in Dante’s arms were bent and stretched, the quivering narrow waist burned like a candle in the wind,in Dante’s eyes, it’s all fatal attractions.He grabs Vergil’s genitals and rubs it.“Wait, wait for me. ”He spoke in a soft voice that was extremely cruel to Vergil.

Perhaps there really was a hungry beast lurking deep inside him, always cloaked in the human skin to hide his insatiable nature.Every broken syllable, every teardrop of despair, every involuntary tremor, all and all，became the catalyst that ignited him.For a moment, Dante wanted to gnaw and devour Vergil, bit by bit, in joy and passion, to make him a part of himself, but he feared that one day, the part of Vergil would slip away unnoticed, like flowing water, like dust, like light--The scene of Nelo Angelo’s disappearance popped into his mind without warning, causing a sharp pain in his chest and an acid in his nose.Dante closes his eyes that glisten red, and he’s so sick of this feeling of impending loss, or... of being powerless.

The pain in cone’s heart shattered Dante’s sanity, drove him completely out of control.There was a tug of war between the demonic and the human in him, and instead of speaking, he instinctively clung to Vergil’s warm body, churning, bumping, rubbing, shaking as much as he could.The wet sweat continued to slide from him to the young man, the heat steaming as if an erupting volcano were hiding inside Dante, and his breath as if it were sulfur vapor blowing through the air before the eruption -- Maybe the fire is real, because the light in the room is deflected by the heat.If you could look down from the ceiling, you’d see two people tangled up, losing their human form.

Imperceptibly, they’re breathing in unison again, their hearts beating in unison again, and even the flow of magic begins to loop. And then something strange happened.

Dante closed his eyes and when he opened them, there were two bright red flames in his eyes.There was a sudden deathly silence, the lights were gone, the voices were gone, and all the creatures near the inn, from the body to the mind, fell silent, like black-and-white silent pictures.The strange scene was fleeting, and everything resumed as if nothing had ever happened, except in the very centre of the room, where a crimson radiance was overwhelming all the space.But, gradually, a blue, more brilliant than a jewel, rose from the scarlet radiance, and the red and the blue parted and joined, and mingled in perfect harmony, as though they had been born.

In the light that no mortal can look directly into, two ferocious-looking demons are desperate to copulate.The Red Devil clutched the Blue Devil, who was no more than a circle smaller than him, up and down,the claws, with their lava-streaked claws, pinch the firm, full buttocks out of shape,a thick, barbed tongue protrudes from a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth, lapping at the Blue Devil’s mask of carapace, slipping past the sharp, dense teeth of the sword into the other’s mouth, and playing with the Blue Tongue.The highly gifted organ was transformed into another kind of creepy looking thing, not only larger, but covered with scales, with fixed barbs at the top, and a huge knot of blockage formed at the base of the SAC -- Apparently, these evolutionarily evolved to lock females , ensuring that females conceived their own offspring.

Vergil, who had been triggered by Devil’s Trigger, felt as if he were surrounded by lava. He tried to run and hide, but he was as still as a bee stuck in glue.His ears were filled with the heavy, raucous breath of a wild animal, and the air he inhaled was scalding hot, but the greatest hot came from inside him.The deepening heat seemed to bake him to the point of melting,he couldn’t help but want to open his mouth and shout, but after opening it just a little, it was sealed shut by a hot piece of meat with soft thorns, and he could do nothing but grip the hot, hard scales under his palms.

His overwrought fingers dug into the crevices of the blood-red scales,the hot magic that flowed under the scales climbed up his fingers and seeped into his magic through the spaces of the blue scales.For a moment, Vergil shivered and felt as if something in the deepest recesses of his body had burst open, a delicious ooze that had been building up because the outlet had been blocked.

As a cool stream of liquid douses the demon’s penis, the red demon growls, wings spread across the tiny room, and shatters objects. Instinct told him that there was an uncharted territory waiting him to be explored. So he attacked, and invaded, until there was no gap in the tangle of flesh, and the Virgin Land was completely trampled and occupied by him.

Although his mind was still floating in the void, his body reacted instinctively.The Blue Devil threw his head back, his neck in a straight line, his throat rolling out a dumb moan, his fingers grasping nothing more, his body limp and falling back.

"Vergil!"

In a low startled sound that seemed to emanate from the abyss, the red demon put his arms around the Blue Demon’s shoulder and carefully let him lean against his chest.The blazing flame in his chest did not hurt him, but gave the royal blue carapace another coat of red light.He would have kept going, but the moment Vergil’s hands slipped from his body, Dante’s clarity was restored, and the out-of-control Red Devil realized what he had done.

"Oh! Is this your first Devil Trigger?"

Dante discovered this fact.The memory of the past gave him a false impression.The first Devil Trigger represented a semi demonic coming of age, and Vergil’s Bar Mitzvah was actually completed under Dante’s guidance.

It’s too late for that now.

More troubling, for some reason, Dante’s Sin Devil Trigger form can’t be disarmed, so he carefully examines the area where the two are joined.There’s a little blood, but the wound has healed. He tried to pull out again, but VERGIL’s body was gripping his penis so tightly ,and the twitching channel kept constricting. A suction pulled him deeper.

As Dante’s muscles tensed, he fought back the roar of his throat, swung his waist again, unleashing waves of lust. Moments later, Vergil’s high pitched moans echoed through the room.

Unlike humans, the young half-demon is built to withstand the assault of a demon penis. Had he been conscious, he would have been amazed that his body had been able to ingest such a monstrous, non-human organ.Now the young half-demon’s body simply obeys its instincts, his pliable inner wall clinging to the male demon’s genitals like a smaller condom.If Dante had gone deep enough, he had felt a small mouth inside sucking desperately against the tip of his penis.It made Dante feel more and more comfortable, he could not express in words.This must be the promised land of milk and honey that God gave him -- He was so convinced of this at the moment that he did not feel that his idea was blasphemous.

Sweat evaporated into a white mist, the blood flow of the liquid has become a boiling lava.Dante took care of Vergil’s feelings as much as he could.Soon after, in a long, sweet, tantalizing Moan, the Blue Demon in Dante’s arms tightens his belly, and a stream of semen squirts out of his genitals, not only to both demon’s bellies, but even to Dante’s Chin.

Dante rolls the semen with his tongue, and continues to move in this hot, shivering body. Two demon's bodies collide in a moist, sticky sound, and rub together in sparks.It made the face flush , made the heart beat faster, and made Dante go crazy.A demon instinct inherited from his father told him he had to finish the job. But what’s the mission? He didn’t know why to do, but knew had to do it!

The Tall Red Devil grabbed the blue devil by the waist and pressed down hard.At this point, Vergil was still in a state of confusion, and his body struggled a few times, as if trying to escape what was about to happen.But his strength was nothing compared to Dante’s, and all the struggle was in vain.He’s been trapped like a wild animal in a trap. He had to endure sex beyond human limits.Dante attacked the first opening over and over again.It wasn’t until Dante saw the light, like a star exploding, that he let out a low roar and shivered, gripping Vergil’s hip. He ejaculated everything -- Semen, magic, passion, maybe courage.

After that, he crumbled and crumbled like a sandcastle swept away by the waves. Dante shivered, his muscular back heaving sharply, and he felt as if he had been completely hollowed out, weak and lifeless. He could do nothing but cling to his destined partner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestive of pregnancy

"What you hope..."  
"What you expect..."  
"What you desire..."

When certain words floated into his mind, the closed eyes were opened by the shadow of fear, and the last breath of calm was replaced by a hurried gasp.Vergil’s heart almost jumped out of his throat, he jumped out of bed like almost everyone who wakes up from a nightmare,but his body wasn’t going to cooperate, it just moved slightly, like an animal trapped in a trap.

He grunted and turned his head slowly. Surprise flooded through his features -- D’s lips were close to his shoulders, the stubble tickled his skin, a hand a little larger than his was interlocked with his fingers, and a strong, warm body pressed against the right side of his body, it wasn’t until then that Vergil felt the weight.

Last night...

Vergil’s heart pounded, lost in thought and memory until the light outside the window stung his eyes. Judging by the brightness, it looks like it’s afternoon. He was incredulous by the discovery, but even more so by the folly of what he had done last night -- Wine is not a good thing. He thought bitterly, turning his eyes back to the ceiling, trying to convince himself that this was a pure transaction.

But those shameful memories stuck in his head like a stone in the sole of the shoe. Damn it! Vergil couldn’t remember what he had said. All he remembers is that... yesterday they did it many times, crazy, sticky, messy, from intermittent stupor to complete unconsciousness. He remembers the humiliation of being debased, the feeling of being penetrated, the desire aroused by D, the incredible climax that seemed to soar into the sky and be engulfed in flames, but he doesn’t remember , at the end , what he asked for , and what did he agree to...

Vergil opened his mouth and closed it again, looking down at their clasped hands. Too intimate and warm. He tried to take his hand away. As soon as he moved, the hand woke up and held him tight.

D interrupted his thoughts with kisses and fingers. Hot Breath beats again on his skin. The warm palm moved over his shoulder, around his necklace and up his collarbone. The fingers seemed to turn into snakes, rekindling the subtle shivers and tingling. Vergil pressed his lips together and stared at D’s eyes, which were staring back at him with unintelligible emotion.

They looked at each other, expecting each other to say something, but one was clear and stubborn, and the other seemed determined not to. In the silence, D’s hands caressed Vergil’s body, and he felt the warmth under his touch. So he put his arms around the young man’s soft waist and once again entered the secret place, rubbing it gently.Vergil’s legs hung stiffly in Dante’s lap. With the rhythm of Dante’s movements, his toes began to tighten and his heels began to push hard against the sheets.This time he felt every hot skin, every twisted muscle, every clenched bone in his body, all of it yielding to his desire.

Dante eagerly captures Vergil’s breathing, body heat, movement. As the pressure builds on his lower abdomen, his abdominal muscles tensing like iron, he holds his breath for a moment, lowers his head and kisses his brother’s Soft Lips. As Dante approached, Vergil’s lashes fluttered and he closed his eyes in an almost irresistible gesture.

This time the process is slow, the sensations gradually add up, and then they are naturally released, with wet, sticky liquid splattering between each other’s bellies and legs. At last Dante licked the young man’s collarbone on the side of his neck, and the tip of his nose brushed against the gold chain. Covering his eyes with the backs of his hands, vergil tried to calm the quivering in his breathing and to disguise the excessive pleasure of the affair.

When d got up to wash, Vergil was still lying still. It was not that he was too weak to get up, but that he was ashamed of some dirty feeling -- even now, he could feel the presence of D in His body -- no one told him what to do in such a situation, he had to hide under the quilt as an ostrich for a while.Unfortunately, it didn’t take long for D to dig the ostrich out and take it to the bathroom.For a moment, he was a little unresponsive. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, washed his hair, and bathed himself. Finally, with the help of D, Virgil put on his clothes and boots Like a master.Vergil couldn't understand what D wanted to do, so he frowned in silence.

Dante stood up, put his hands on the young man’s shoulders, and said, “listen, I’m only going to say this once. ” His voice was unusually low.

As Dante said these words, Vergil felt a terrible sensation, like something was moving in his hair.

“The key to the door... ” a trace of pain trickled from his words. ” ... always in your hands, ” he said for a moment. “At least half of it. ”

His words created a terrible pressure, like a hammering hammer, that nearly cracked Vergil’s skull open... but when d said the last word, the pressure disappeared. Vergil was confused and at a loss.

Dante sighed, pulled the young man over and gave him a short, warm hug, then pushed him onto the couch. “You wait here while I go and get something to eat. ”

Vergil neither heard Dante’s voice nor felt his concern. Even a A Bolt from the Blue blow to the head would not have shocked him any more. His eyes widened in amazement and he suddenly grasped the pendant on his chest. “Mother’s... Talisman... ”

That was the last thing Dante saw, as he took a deep breath and forced himself to shut the door, leaving Vergil alone in the room.

He went to a nearby fast food restaurant and picked out a lot of Vergil’s favorite foods. When he paid, his shaking hands spilled the change all over the floor. On his way back, he passed a shop window, the Pale shadow in the mirror made him wince and look away.

When he got back to the hotel, of course, Vergil was gone. Dante filled the empty table with the food he had brought, and he froze for a moment, his legs suddenly flaccid, and he fell back into his chair.

In the end, he put Vergil on the path of revenge himself.

*

Vergil left Fortuna as quickly as he could, like a cat being chased after stealing food. At first he was careful never to stay in one place for more than three days, but after a month passed, he noticed that no one was trying to track him down.

It seems D has long since lost interest in some self-righteous idiot, he laughed at himself.

It didn’t take long for Vergil to forget about D, Too, but he was careful to use a pseudonym, and he always wore a cloak to hide his distinguishing features. As he searched for information about the under world, he sought information about his twin brother, Dante.The days returned to the way they had been before he met D, until a strange demon intervened in his path.

She was not a demon sent to kill the son of Sprada, but she still stopped Vergil in his tracks.

Vergil stood in the middle of the street. It was a slum, and the ramshackle, dark houses around it were supposed to be filled with homeless hobos, but he felt no sign of human existence, except for the Dank wind that whistled through the wreckage.It’s not the first time he’s seen this. Usually, it means the devil has designated this place as a hunting ground.

The son of Sparta slowly raised his cold eyes to the devil standing before him. On the face of it, his enemy was a perfectly built, scantily clad woman, her beautiful face heavily made up, and cheap perfume that floated like a cloud around her, masking the stench of being possessed by a creature from Hell. Instead of declaring war, she scrunched her nose and sniffed the air ，finally she gave a sly, evil smile, as if she had grasped Vergil’s weakness.

“Look at you, son of a traitor, ” she smirked, dissecting Vergil with her eyes. “It’s a beautiful fall from grace to do whatever it takes for power. ”

“Watch your tongue, devil. ”

“What makes you think you’re virtuous after you’ve sold your body? Your lowly human mother? ” She chuckled softly, as if savoring her own venom. Suddenly, the hands that caressed her hair turned into claws with curved hooks at the front, and a huge shadow, like the wings of a bat, loomed behind her. In a screeching roar, she charged toward Vergil.

Spatial Movement, Movement prediction, fireball, several special abilities work together to make this female devil quite tricky.Vergil slashes his opponent’s flesh-and-blood wings, bones snap and black fluid drips down.but In exchange for injuries, the opponent’s claws bite into his shoulder as well, and flames explode in his back, burning his flesh.They split up and each took a step back. The wound on Vergil’s shoulder was opened like a baby’s mouth, and after a few breaths it closed, leaving only a bloodstain. The female demon put her bloody paw in her mouth and sucked it. She was literally mesmerized by the power in blood.

“What a wonderful taste... ” she exclaimed. “The father must be very strong. ” Her voice suddenly became very soft and alluring, “Oh... Darling, come... come to me... let me taste a little more... ”

“Enough, ” Vergil said in a cool voice that nearly froze the air. He waved Yamato again to fight the female devil. His opponent kept pricking his nerves with obscene and shameless language, stirring up his anger.As the battle raged, the possessed woman became less and less human, her skin as white as marble and her hair as red as blood flying through the air. When she got close, the stench was so strong, even the elephants would pass out.

The young half-demon could hardly breathe, but he kept his agility. First, he sidestepped dozens of arrows made of hair, but he could not avoid the devil’s other trump card -- it was a tongue shot out of the devil’s mouth, like a frog’s tongue, it was six feet long, had spines on the top, and was pointed straight at Vergil’s stomach.

“Give me your child! ” The demon howled.

A terrible shiver came over him, and he could almost taste it with his tongue. For a moment, it felt like a lifetime ago.The scabbard on the ground, the Yamato in front of Vergil,and the vibrating air, all of these made up vergil’s world.His belly was blocked by the palm of his hand, and he was unhurt, but he still felt a sharp pain, perhaps because the sharp thorn in the back of his hand was sucking his blood and strength.

The powerful blood made the devil forget, almost forget that they were still fighting. Vergil tugged at this sickly, slimy tongue, and a smile of anger shot across his face.The mind drives the power, the power materializes the magic, Summoned Sword fell down, turning the tongue into a fetid mass of meat.

A chilling scream rang out. It was no longer a human voice, so evil that it seemed to shatter the listener’s soul. But then Yamato turns the sound into a final howl, his sword flying like a swift, drawing countless trails in the air, each as thin as a hair, but able to crackle with brilliant light in the frozen space, can make a devil ashes to ashes in an instant.

Yamato took a turn in the air, he sheathed his sword in a beautiful gesture. Vergil pulls out the devil's tongue, which is still squirming in his palm, he drops it on the floor and crushs it.The wound healed quickly, but Vergil’s face was still dark, and he really hoped that the devil’s words were just gibberish. 

After all, how could something so absurd as pregnancy have happened to him?


End file.
